The legend of Amy Wind Breaker
by Sherla the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy fall though a portal. It seems like Amy different. She's the Captain of a ship. she keeps saying her names Amile. What's going to happen. Find out in The legend of Amy!


**Hi this is Sherla the Hedgehog. I'm in this story, once again. And before you read this, go watch or play the game. And I changed a few things so you know. And I made this because there both my favorite shows. And Sonic can you do the 'thing'?**

Sonic: Why me?

 **Because I said so!!!!** Sonic: FINE! Sherla does not own us, And please favorite, like, And Review!!!

 **You should do that more often** Sonic: Nooooo!

 **Anyways, Let's Get on with the show people** Sonic: I'm a Hedgehog.

 **ON WITH THE STORY!!** *Sonic runs on stage*

 **THANK YOU** **_** As Sonic was running away from Amy...

"Sonic"!!!! yelled Amy chasing Sonic, _Oh no_ thought Sonic.

While there running a portal appeared under both of the Hedgehogs. "Ahhhhh, Sonic what's happening!!!" Yelled Amy. "I don't know!" As they fell into the portal.

As a Purple 8 year old Hedgehog, holding a golden telescope in her left hand. Walked out of the house. Looking around with the telescope, she went running towards the beach. " Big Brother" she yelled. As a wooden tower came in the distance. She climbed up the wooden latter. When she got to the Top, she looked around the tower. She saw a blue blur in the corner. She smiled, still on the latter said " big brother". She said holding the telescope to her eye. The blur wiggle, and turned his head towards the sound. And saw nothing, he turned his head around to see where he is. " I knew you would be here", She said on his left side. "Ahhhhh" he quickly sat up and back till he hit a post. The little hedgehog tilted her head to the side, in a confused face. " Your acting weird, Sonic". _did she just called me Brother_ he thought. Sonic calmed down, and looked back at the little girl. "Sherla?" asked Sonic, his was surprised to see her as an 8 Year old Hedgehog. The girl Smiled, " Sonic did you forget?" asked Sherla. Sonic scratch the back of his head, "Forgot, what?" he said. " your still half-asleep. It's your Birthday" she yelled, running over to help him up. As she helped she said " you know, this is my favourite spot to look out to sea, I call it ' Sherla's lookout' ". " And two things, first here" She handed him the telescope. " I gonna let you use this for the day, Second Grandma wants you back at house, she has a surprise. And it's a good thing I found you". Sonic said " umm, I forgot where the house is" saying it nervously, because he had no idea what's happening. Sherla shot him a surprised look, " go along the path that way and walk across the rocks, second house on the right" she said, pointing the way. "Thanks" and started going down the latter. _Why am I here one minute running from Amy, and than am here,_ He thought walking to the house. Once he got there he saw another latter. He climbed it, once he got there. He saw an orange echidna, " Grandma?" he asked. She turned around, _Tikal_ he thought, as he saw her. "I've been waiting for you, Sonic" she said holding a green outfit. "Here... try these" handing him it. "Time certainly flies, I can't believe your old enough to wear these clothes, These are the hero clothes" she said, he holds the clothes looking at her. "So you know Knuckles still knows swordplay. go show Sherla" she said. He changed into the hero clothes. "Those suit you perfectly, well I'd better get ready for your party, the whole town is coming anyways" she said walking away. Sonic stood there a few minutes, still confused. He shrugged, going to see Sherla. Once he got there, he saw Sherla looking out to the sea. He walked up to her. Just a few feet away from her, she turned around. " Hi big brother, wow did grandma make that for you. He nodded and said " yeah she did". " hey, remember the telescope I gave you earlier" she asked. He nodded again. " come look out to sea with it" she said happily. He walked up to the side of in, and took out the telescope. And looked off at the island. " Big Brother, zoom in on the post box over there" she pointed. He did as she said, " doesn't he look a little weird" he nodded when he saw an orange blur, spinning it's tails. " SONIC!!! LOOK AT THE SKY!!!" she yelled. He did, and saw a huge bird carrying something pink, in its talons. And then he saw cannon balls, flew past the bird, he turned the telescope to see what it was, a Pirate ship! He gasp as a cannon ball hit the bird. Dropping the pink object, in the near by forest. He saw what is was, a Girl hedgehog. He gasps again, _Amy_ he thought. He pulled the telescope off his eye. " Sonic, this is bad that girl fell in that forest, you can't go in there without anything to defend yourself" she exclaimed. Sonic had a idea, he ran to the house Tikal was talking about, Knuckles place. When he got there, Knuckles greeted him. After a lesson on swordplay, he ran towards the forest.

 **So what do you think? keep going or stop?** Sonic: I say Stop!

 **SONIC!!! the readers choose!!** Sonic: Fine, geez

 **Well see ya!**


End file.
